


The Five People that Mike Didn't Know Loved Him and the One Person He Loved Back

by orphan_account



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 5+1, F/M, M/M, Oblivious!Mike, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is a very lovable person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trevor

**Author's Note:**

> XD I wrote this in october of 2012, so it's probably really behind on canon since I stopped watching the show shortly after this. I just wanted to post this because I feel bad for creeping on everyone's lovely fics but not offering my own meager stuff...

Trevor Trevor was bad news. He’d been labeled that, what, twenty years ago, way before any of this drug trafficking shit got started. When that guy in school had asked him if he’d been interested in making a few extra bucks or a hundred, he’d seen no reason to say no. And he hadn’t known how deep he’d get, but there was one thing he knew he’d be able to count on, and that was Mike always being there for him. Mike with his soft features and bright grin. They’d been friends even before Trevor had been first called ‘bad news’ and neither had ever looked back. So when he had made his first deal, and as a result of that, gotten five hundred dollars richer, he didn’t think twice about taking his best friend out for drinks. He’d blamed the angry sparks that appeared whenever some girl had tried to flirt with Mike in front of him on his drink and had just ignored it. And when they’d passed out together, on his bed-not for the first time, and definitely not for the last time-he hadn’t thought twice about watching Mike through hazy eyes. He ignored the light feeling in his chest as he watched his best friend sleep off the copious amounts of liquor that they’d inhaled at the bar he’d snuck them into. And when he finally closed his eyes, who was gonna say anything if he moved a little closer, slung an arm around his friends skinny waist. He was drunk after all, and Mike knew he was a closet cuddle-bug, yet another thing that the pretty-yes, he’d admit it, his best friend was beautiful with his short, soft blond hair and bright blue eyes-boy next to him had not faulted him for. So what if he was just a little bit in love with Mike? He’d always be Trevor’s, because Trevor was bad news for a reason and damn if anyone thought that he’d let them take Mike from him. Mike didn’t need to know that though, and Trevor contented himself with dealing drugs, giving Mike only the best he had in stock to help him cope with his crazy memory thing and hugging him close when he’d passed out drunk in Trevor’s bed. It wasn’t like Mike was going anywhere anytime soon.


	2. Jenny

Jenny  
When Jenny had met Trevor, he’d been cool and nice and polite. He’d made her feel like the most beautiful, smartest girl he’d ever known, and so when he asked her for her number and maybe a drink later, she had said yes without hesitation. And then she had met Mike, and Trevor had been so obviously into him that she felt almost cheated. Like she hadn’t even gotten to have Trevor for more than that night that they’d gone for drinks, and that made her angry. But then she had actually met Mike. And good God, was he perfect. He was sweet, and dorky in that attractive way, and so, so kind and understanding. No matter what happened, he’d always been there with a hug, a kiss on the forehead and a ‘Why so down, beautiful?’ to cheer her up-just like he was there with a manly hug, two open beers, and a game on the TV for Trevor. When she had found out that Trevor was dealing-she had been pissed. So, so pissed, at Trevor for doing it, at herself for not having seen it, at everyone. Everyone except Mike, because he’d told her and a few nights later, he’d kissed her, and eventually they’d been together. And God, was it beautiful. He touched her like she was a Goddess, talked to her like she was his whole world. And then she’d found out about Rachel, and her world crumbled. Because while she had no trouble admitting that she was in love with that handsome, dorky kid who was pretending to be a lawyer and was better than any Harvard-grad that she’d heard of, he just…wasn’t in love with her too. She for that, she couldn’t fault him. And so they’d separated, and she watched that angel of a man drift out of her life.


	3. Rachel

Rachel  
She’d been expecting an arrogant dick, really. When she’d told him to take notes and he hadn’t, she’d felt angry and annoyed, and when he’d shown her up without even trying, it had just made her even more so. So when he’d asked for her help, she was surprised, and maybe even a little happy that for once, someone was showing her the kind of respect she deserved. And over time, the flirting, the looks, the light touches. They’d gotten to her. Rachel was a smart girl-a damn smart girl, who was proud and loved herself for who she was, and she didn’t need anybody to tell her how smart or beautiful or helpful she was. But it was nice having someone do it anyway, and Mike fit that bill perfectly. He was charming and funny and almost always had the perfect thing to say to make her feel better-a kind smile, a flirty wink, an invitation to dinner to relax after a rough day. Mike was a strange guy, and for how open and heart-on-his-sleeves he was, he was still oh, so hard to read. When they’d kissed in the library, she wasn’t gonna lie. It was amazing. He knew how to move, how to take her breath away without even trying. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. And every day, she found a new reason to fall just a bit more in love with him. So when they’d finally-Finally-gotten together, she was on Cloud 9. Someone finally understood her, treated her with equal parts respect, acceptance, awe, and a little something extra that always brought a blush to her cheeks and a smile to her lips. And when that had been ripped away from her, when he’d broken it off-told her that he couldn’t be with her, because he couldn’t lie to her, and he couldn’t tell her his secret, she found herself both heartbroken and all the more in love with him. Because he’d wanted to keep the relationship honest and he’d respected her too much to lie to her.


	4. Donna

Donna  
Donna was in love with Harvey. There was no ‘if’, ‘and’, or ‘but’s about it. Now saying that, she would Never be in a relationship with him. When Mike Ross had stumbled into her firm, she hadn’t known quite what to make of him. With his bright, wide, innocent clear blues that were really, really too nice to belong to a skinny, blond, drug-addicted kid from the wrong side of the tracks, he was like a puppy. And she had actually had to struggle not to blush when he’d smiled his cute, almost shy grin at her. And Harvey had noticed. But she hadn’t really cared, because she knew that he had had to fight down the same reaction when Mike had turned the nice smile on him. And it must have been even harder, because the smile was suddenly accompanied with hitched breathing and a thankful, admiring look on Mike’s face. And maybe, maybe, she’d felt her heart flutter just a bit every time Mike would grin at her, ask for help, and give her coffee that she hadn’t asked for, but really, really had wanted. And she could ignore Harvey’s almost affronted looks when, after Mike had walked away with that thousand-watt smile in a hurry to finish some paperwork or something for Harvey, she let out a soft, amused sigh. She really knew how to pick ‘em didn’t she? An unfeeling lawyer she’d worked with for years, and a young kid at least five years her junior (and that was what she’d say to anybody, God damn it.) that was head-over-heels for the lawyer too. Not that she would ever act on either of those feelings, because that was just…weird. She was a total Mike/Harvey fangirl anyway-at least, on the inside. On the outside, she would continue to make sure Mike didn’t get over his head, keeping him in his place and rightfully in awe of Harvey’s hard work to keep his secret a secret.


	5. Louis

Louis  
Louis had always been jealous of Harvey Specter. When they were in school, and Harvey got the better grades, when they were associates, and Harvey more attention, when they were made junior partners, and he was assigned the stupid associates, while Harvey got interesting, high-paying cases. And when Harvey had gotten promoted to Senior Partner, he’d been nearly green with envy and red with rage, and he’d probably looked like a Christmas tree. But, by far, the biggest thing-the thing that had nearly done him in, made him scream and rip his suit apart in the middle of the associates cubicles was when Harvey had gotten Mike. God, Mike was nice to look at and so intelligent, it knocked Louis’ socks off. He was nice enough, and so, so, so easy to manipulate into doing what Louis wanted. And when he’d come in after the Tom Keller case and completely torn Louis to shreds, it had only added to his desire-sheer want-for Mike Ross. And Harvey had him all to himself and it was completely unfair. Completely and utterly imbalanced. Harvey got the head of hair, the height, the riches, the amazing secretary, he was Jessica’s favorite, he was connected, he was sex on toast, for God’s sake. But most of all, he had Mike. And no matter how many case files he threw at the kid’s desk, or how short the deadline he gave-Mike always did Harvey’s bidding first, always looked at him as if he was some fucking God-send, some angel there to save him. And all Harvey had to do was walk into a room, and Mike’s whole face would just light up like it was some fun holiday and he’d be like a puppy-nearly wiggling in excitement. And Louis wasn’t ashamed to admit to himself that Mike Ross was something that he coveted, but could never have, no matter how much he wanted, or schemed, or hated Harvey Specter just a little bit. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was maybe in love with Mike, and maybe the fact that he could never have him was something that would never leave him in peace.


	6. Harvey

Harvey  
Mike…was something that Harvey hadn’t seen coming. When those drugs had fallen from the suitcase, he knew that he should have told Donna to get the cops. When he’d found out that Mike hadn’t gone to Harvard-or Any law school, for that matter-he should have calmly sent him on his way. He should have been even more pissed that Mike had been helping people cheat on the Bar. But he couldn’t. Those eyes had looked at him, hoping beyond hope that he would be able to help Mike. That he, Harvey Specter, the heartless lawyer and the best closer in the city, would be able to save him from the life he was living and show him how to get back on track-back to the way he was supposed to live. And how was he supposed to say ‘no’ to those bright blue eyes-so full of a need that Harvey wasn’t sure he would be able to fill, and a hope, and another feeling all together, a feeling that no one had placed on Harvey in a long time. Trust. Sure, Jessica had trusted him on cases, and Donna was pretty much the closes thing he had to a best friend if he didn’t count Louis (and he didn’t count Louis.) but this trust was different. This was an innocent kid-not even in his late twenties-just trying to crawl out of the underbelly of society and maybe take a turn with the good part of luck, since he’d had so much of the bad side already. And that smile. God, that smile was what did him in. When he’d hired Mike, and he’d grinned, his eyes lighting up, everything but that boy had disappeared. When he’d first met Mike, he’d thought he looked a little untrustworthy. Sly. And he’d been right. But that smile, God, that smile and those bright eyes, they’d turned him into the happiest person on the planet, and Harvey had found his associate. He knew it was a mistake, dear God, he knew. Still, in barely any time at all, Mike had wormed his way into Harvey’s life, finding a spot and settling there. And Harvey could imagine how he’d gone through life until he’d met Mike-who’s happy grin lit up his office more than the sun every could. And he knew he wasn’t the only one smitten with the boy. Even Donna liked him just a little bit. So really, it shouldn’t have come to anyone’s surprise when he took Mike home with him one evening and they’d both taken the day after off. That day had been spent in Harvey’s huge, silk-covered bed, where he’d practically worshiped Mike’s body. And the next day, when they’d gone back to work, and he’d forced Mike to spend most of the day in his office rather than hanging around his cubicle-because he knew Louis wanted Mike, and he wasn’t going to get him, damn it. He watched him most of that day, pretending to look through case file after case file, and otherwise ignoring the outside word-focusing on the way the sun hit Mike’s hair and sent the dark blond locks into a magnificent golden color that he hadn’t ever seen on an actual person before. And he had no shame when he told Mike out of the blue, just as they were packing up to leave.  
“I love you.”  
And for the first time in Mike’s life, he grinned his pretty, easy grin, and replied with an honest, “’love you, too, Harvey...”


End file.
